Time Lost, Time Gained
by anon9190
Summary: DHr. After three years of isolating themselves from others, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy help each other heal after a horrific event they both experienced. They lost three years from each other, but how many can their love for each other gain?
1. In Honor of Ms Hermione Granger

**A/N: Not my characters**

Chapter One:

In Honor of Ms. Hermione Granger

She opened her eyes and saw nothing, nothing except total darkness. She looked up—there was nothing. The coldness from the floor she was sitting on was seeping into her skin, her bones. She got up onto her knees. She looked around, a vain attempt to see something—anything. She tried to get up, her muscles were weak as if they had not been used for a very long time, and she wondered how long she had been down here. She sat back down; her muscles would not allow her the luxury of standing.

She called out into the darkness, "Is anyone there? Can anyone hear me?" She received no reply. She began to crawl on the floor, trying to get to the walls of the room. She crawled until she felt something below her. She used her hand to feel around the object. To cried out in horror when she realized it was a body. She tried to crawl as fast as she could in the opposite direction, again she felt something below her. She screamed this time when she realized what it was.

"Oh no, Oh no." She shook her head from side to side, trying to get the thought out of her head. Where was she? What had these people died of? She tried to see if her wand was with her…it wasn't.

She curled up into a ball and tried to go back to sleep, she didn't want to find anything—or anyone, anymore. She cried silently, she didn't even know how she had gotten in here. She choked back a sob before she heard them. They were footsteps, someone was coming towards her, and she turned her head towards the sound to see a light that seemed very far away. She uncurled herself and began crawling toward the light, it didn't seem she was getting any closer, but she kept on moving, in fear that she would end up like the people she found down here. It was getting closer, she began to crawl faster, almost crying in relief that there was a possibility that this person would save her. Suddenly the light was directly in front of her face. She sighed in relief, "Oh, God…" She looked up at the face and screamed, not from terror, but from the agonizing fact that she wasn't going to survive this.

"Hello Ms. Granger, will you please follow me?" He said it with cold amusement in his voice, in his grey eyes. Hermione sobbed in response and she let him drag her to wherever he had come from. She had decided to give up. She was going to die, better to face it now she thought to herself. She closed her eyes as she felt herself being dragged up steps, each step hitting her shoulder and digging into her rib. She cried silently, leaving a wet trail of tears behind her. He was looking down at her with intense pleasure; this is what she deserved he thought to himself. This is what he had been waiting for. When he got to the top of the steps she heard him open the door. She realized that she must have been in a cellar or a basement.

The man who was holding her addressed his son "Draco, I've got her, kill her before her friends come."

* * *

Hermione woke up, her clothes sticking to her skin. She threw the covers off her sweat soaked body. She stumbled into the bathroom to wash her face. She groaned, she had always dreamed about it, but in the last week she dreamt about it everyday. It, being the most horrifying experience of her life. She had one person to thank for the fact that she was even alive…he had never let her thank him. It was three years later she hadn't been able to move on. She worked so she wouldn't have to think about it, her diligent work got her promotions, her promotions got her fame. She was supposed to be going to a gala tonight, it was in honor of her so she had to go…she sighed. She looked at herself in the mirror above the sink, her eyes were had lost that spark—she didn't need her friends to tell her that. She remembered how alive she looked… This dream…wouldn't leave her alone, it never did. She wanted to move on and it wouldn't let her.

She moved away from the mirror, she didn't like looking at herself if she didn't have to. She went through her daily routine, really not thinking, just doing. Shower, brush teeth, get dressed, eat breakfast, go to work. Hermione liked work, it got her mind off things, made her think, kept her mind from wandering…

* * *

"Draco, I've got her, kill her before her friends come."

Draco stayed silent, looking at his father and then at the girl he was dragging up the stairs. He stared at the girl who had just turned her head to stair at him. When they were at school together he had always noticed that there was a light in her eyes. That light was extinguished; he wanted more than anything to see a fight in her eyes or at least hope…there was nothing, just blankness. She had given up. What his father had done to her for how long must have destroyed her.

"How long has she been down there?" His voice surprisingly firm as he questioned his father

"Draco," His father stared at him, "what matters now is that she is right here, the key to defeating the Potter boy is by destroying everything he loves." Lucius looked down at Hermione, her eyes were closed, her head hung down toward the ground. Tears were streaming down her face. Draco was trembling. His father had never asked him to kill a human before.

"Father, what are you doing?"

Lucius sneered and turned to the pale blonde woman standing behind Draco, "Narcissa, please tell your son how hard I have worked to raise him for this very moment."

Narcissa paled, she never spoke back to her husband, she hesitated, "…Lucius, darling, maybe this is too much for him to handle? She's a student at his school, maybe...you could kill the girl?"

Hermione listened as the Malfoy family tried to decide who got the honor of ending her life. She began to sob. Draco looked at her and began to panic, his father had never made him do this, what did he want? Was this the way he was supposed to prove himself?

Lucius walked towards Narcissa and whispered menacingly, "Would you like to do the honors?" Narcissa looked away. Lucius turned towards Draco; you have got three minutes to decide…so help you if you make the wrong choice Draco."

Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at the girl

* * *

Draco woke up in a start…he groaned. He had had the same dream for a week. He got up and made his way to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. His pale skin had somehow become paler…the rings under his eyes had definitely gotten darker. He sighed as he began to get ready for work. He was going in early. He went in early all the time, always got a lot of work done. He got promotions which made him pretty prominent in his field. Not that he actually noticed. All he thought of at work was not thinking of _it. _It being one of the most horrifying and life changing event in his life. He also spent his time working thinking of ways to avoid seeing her –not that she evoked bad memories, but that she always wanted to _thank him_ he scoffed out loud in disbelief, what could she possibly want to thank him for? He woke up with this thought in his head every morning. He was happy she was living such a good life. Tonight there was a whole gala being given in honor of her. He smiled at the thought—at least she had moved on. He put on his jacket as he headed out the door towards the ministry. He was an auror there.

* * *

They both went to work. Hermione as a healer at St. Mungo's and Draco as an auror for the ministry. They worked different jobs, but they worked to avoid the same moment, the same memory. They went through the motions—the smiling, the acting interested in other peoples lives, they would do anything that would help them forget about it. They didn't notice that they had moved away from their friends. They didn't really pay attention to that…Hermione hadn't talked to Ron or Harry in two years. She hadn't really spoken to anyone for two years. For a year she tried to hide it, act as if the moment didn't haunt her everywhere she went. The longer she tried to fight the memory the more it consumed her. She missed them so much, but she didn't want them to be disappointed that she hadn't really moved on the way they probably thought she did. The same could be said for Draco Malfoy. He only had to keep in touch with others because he was the heir of the Malfoy fortune…

* * *

Hermione left work early. She realized vaguely as she was walking home that she didn't really remember her day. She shrugged the thought away as her flat came into view. She was actually a little excited about the gala, she had gone shopping for a dress and everything else that went along with formal events. She opened the door in her flat and made her way to the living room to put her bag down. But not before she saw a flash of red hair from the corner of her eye. Surprised she turned to find herself staring in to the worried eyes of Ginny Weasley.

Hermione stared, waiting for Ginny to start lecturing her about keeping touch with her best friends and how worried Harry was. To her surprise the small red-head smiled, "We have only got an hour to make you look stunning."

Hermione smiled, "Ginny I am so sorry that I haven't kept in touch—I'm just so busy and I always forget…" Ginny laughed, "Well from now on I'm going to visit like this—without notice and you can't say the word work!" Hermione nodded in agreement, more to satisfy Ginny then to actually commit to her idea, "Deal"

Ginny sighed, "Good, I thought you wouldn't recognize me after all these years and just hex me…anyway, what are you wearing tonight? How are you planning to make every man start drooling when you walk into the room?" Hermione shook her head, "Didn't think of that while I was buying it…but it gorgeous, come, let me show you." Hermione hadn't been this excited about anything in ages. She knew that tonight was going to be great. Hermione ran to her closet and pulled out the dress she had chosen. Ginny took a look at the dress and gasped, "Hermione! This is gorgeous!" The dress was an emerald green that made Hermione's chestnut hair pop it did the same for her warm chocolate eyes. It was floor length and hugged her body just right. Her shoulders were naked in the strapless dress, all her curves were subtlety enhanced. Hermione smiled, "Thanks." Hermione had chosen the dress because of the way it hugged her body. Hermione began to undress and pulled the dress over her head, to be stopped by Ginny's squeal of panic, "Hermione, you have to get your hair done first or you might ruin the dress." Hermione laughed, "Ginny, this is as done as my hair is going to get." Ginny looked up at Hermione's hair, it was frizzy and messy from a full day at work, she said threateningly, "I refuse to let you ruin that dress with that hair, now sit, or I'll have to force you to keep still." Hermione had forgotten just how stubbornly scary her friend could be, "Fine, do as you please"

Ginny smiled in response and began to cast spells on Hermione's hair, then, of course, the makeup had to be done—Hermione didn't actually have makeup but Ginny did…a lot of it. When Ginny was done she smiled and told Hermione to go put on the dress and look in the mirror. When Hermione finally got the dress on, she made her way to the mirror—she gasped—she barely recognized herself. Her long chestnut hair was in long loose curls down her back, she had never seen her hair this shiny or smooth before. She looked beautiful, her makeup accentuated her check bones and pink lips. Hermione did not expect to look like this, "Ginny, thank you so much, you should think about opening a beauty shop or something." Ginny looked at Hermione and frowned, "I opened my first shop a year ago" Hermione looked away, "Right, sorry I didn't go to the opening…" she whispered. Ginny smiled, "It's okay Hermione, I am opening another store in three months, you can come to the opening." Hermione brightened, "I'll be there" Then she noticed that Ginny wasn't dressed, "Ginny…aren't you going to the gala with me?" Ginny laughed, "No, I have a date with Harry tonight." Hermione gasped in surprise, "oh my goodness! When did this happen?" Ginny shook her head, "Oh man, you are so out of the loop…6 months ago today." Hermione raised an eyebrow, "…Well?" Ginny laughed at her friends boldness, "Yeah it's great actually…but enough about me…anyone special in our life?" Hermione shook her head, "No, I haven't dated in three years." She added after the look Ginny gave her, "I like focusing on my work, I don't have time." Ginny hesitated, "Hermione…erm…have you like…moved on from what happened three years ago?" Hermione really wasn't in the mood, "Ginny, maybe we could talk about this later." Hermione had tried her hardest to act cherry in the last hour she had spent with Ginny. Ginny decided to change the subject,"well you should be on your way then, the party started ten minutes ago." Hermione shrieked, "Oh, no! I can't be late to a gala being held for me!" Ginny laughed, "Haven't you ever heard of fashionably late?" The only response Ginny got was the sound of Hermione apparating.

* * *

Draco had decided to attend the gala that night. He had gotten an invitation and he thought that after three years it was time to start going out to social events and gatherings. The only contact he had with the outside world beside work was the fact that he did enjoy a woman next to him in bed from time to time. The relationships had never really been emotional just physical and most of them were one night stands anyway. He went in his closet and pulled out the first suit he saw. Putting it on and leaving the house, he realized that the party had started an hour ago. He didn't trick himself into believing that he was only going to socialize and not to see _her_

* * *

Thirty minutes into the gala Hermione was bored half to death. She was thinking about how long she could leave without anyone noticing. The first moment had been great, when she walked in not only did every man turn to her with there jaws dropped—some women did too, everyone in attendance then clapped for her. She tried to remember how alive she felt during that moment. Every man at the gala had asked to dance with her and she did enjoy the attention but she was looking for someone specific. Every time she looked up to address the man who had just asked her to dance she grew more and more disappointed that she didn't see a shock of blonde hair and grey eyes asking her the question. Hermione had made sure that her assistant had sent Draco an invitation. She wanted to ask him how he had moved on. He obviously had, he was now working at the ministry as one of there top aurors and Hermione always heard rumors about his private life and the many women involved in it. She always got jealous when she read about his escapades, not because she wanted to have sex with as many men as possible but because Draco was _living _his life. After she was finished dancing with another man she decided that she needed some fresh air and made her way toward the door. Suprisingly unnoticed. As soon as she was outside she breathed in the cool night air. She loved how the breeze went through her hair. She closed her eyes to enjoy the moment. She opened them to find herself staring at the man she had waited to see all night long.

* * *

Draco had decided to walk to gala instead of apparate there. He thought it was a beautiful night and the ballroom was only ten blocks away. He put his hands in his pockets and began walking toward the party. The cool air felt very refreshing. He wondered if he would get to see Hermione—or if she would be to busy being congratulated and adored. He was close enough so that he could hear the music, it was a smooth, sultry waltz. He smiled at the sound. As he turned the corner he was surprised to see Hermione with her face towards the sky, her eyes closed, smiling. He continued to walk up to her, he wanted to say…something. When he could see the freckles on her nose, her eyes were still closed and then she suddenly opened them staring at him with a surprised but satisfied look on her face.

* * *

A/N: I was thinking of making this a one shot, but doesn't seem to fit in one word document… tell me what you think…Review!


	2. Memories Lost

**A/N: Not my Characters**

* * *

Chapter Two:

Memories Lost

Hermione stared into Draco's steely grey eyes. …He was so close to her, she smiled, "You came." He looked down at her, he could still see the three freckles on the bridge of her nose, and said "You invited me." Hermione laughed, "I did, because I wanted to thank you." Draco took a step back and looked away, "For what?" he whispered. Hermione looked at him in surprise, "For allowing me this, to see this day, to live for this moment…why won't you just stop being stubborn and let me thank you?" Draco sighed, "But I should be thanking you." It was Hermione's turn to look surprised, "For what—I wasn't the one who saved someone that night." Draco looked up at her, "But you did. …The moment I pointed my wand at you… I knew that I didn't want to live my father's life, I wanted to change my ways. I think I always wanted to, it just took something as horrifying as that night to convince me that I had never wanted to be like my father." Hermione smiled sadly, "You welcome then." Draco took a step closer to her, "I just don't think I'm ready for you to thank me just yet…I feel like you did more for me that night than me for you."

Hermione looked up at Draco, "Well, take your time, because I want to say it to you, but I don't want to rush you or anything like that." Draco nodded his head, "Thanks." He turned and began to walk away. Hermione called quickly after him, "Won't you at least dance with me?" Draco turned around surprise showing on his face, and then gained his composure, smiling mischievously " I knew you couldn't resist Granger…Of course."

Hermione smiled, grabbing his hand and leading him into the ballroom. They both tried to ignore the interested eyes of the guests as they made their way to the middle of the dance floor. The music had slowed down to a waltz. Draco's dancing skills were no secret to the watchful eyes of the guests around them. He wrapped one hand around Hermione's slim waist and grabbed her other hand in is. With that he began to lead her around the ballroom in a smooth waltz. Hermione was a pretty good dancer but with Draco she felt like a professional. Her guests began to stop dancing to watch her waltz with Draco. They flowed so smoothly from one end of the dance floor to another. Hermione could feel the closeness of Draco's body to hers. She looked into his eyes and smiled as he spun her around. When the music ended they turned to hear the cheering of the other dancers and they both smiled at the sudden fame. Next Hermione heard a tango come on as all the other guest began to start dancing again. Hermione couldn't resist, "Draco, I know I only asked you for one dance, but will you tango with me?" Hermione wondered how _good _of a dancer he was. Draco smiled at her, "Are you sure you just don't want an excuse to touch me?" Hermione laughed out loud from his boldness and shook her head, she was happy he was loosening up, "That's _exactly _why Draco" Draco suddenly pulled her close to him and began to move to the beat of the music. Their bodies were _much_ closer than they had been in the waltz. Hermione almost shivered from how good of a dancer he was. He was perfect. Their bodies molded so well together.

She knew how to tango and decided to test him. She began to move faster, still to the beat of the music. She turned into him as he grabbed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her leg around his waist while arching her back toward the floor. Again, they had an audience. She laughed as the music began to end and she took her leg from around his waist as he took his hands from her lower back. Hermione looked at him seriously, "Thanks Draco." Draco looked back at her with the same intensity, "You welcome." They both knew that the thank you was for more than the dance. Hermione watched as Draco turned around and walked out of the ballroom. She couldn't help but feel proud when he denied three girls a dance as he walked out the door.

She sighed as she turned around to a huddle of men asking her to dance with them. Hermione almost rolled her eyes, like they could follow _that_ act she thought to herself. She made an excuse about going to the bathroom and dashed toward the MC. Hermione really couldn't stand it longer, "Mr. Sarvasi" she called to the old man in charge of the banquet, "do you mind if we speed this up—I have to go to work tomorrow." Mr. Sarvasi laughed, knowing why she wanted to leave so early, "Why Ms. Granger tomorrow is Saturday!" Hermione knew she was trapped, she groaned, "Well I am very tired from the week of work I just had so if you would please…" Sarvasi, shook his head and grabbed the microphone, "Would all the guests come to the stage so that we may honor Ms. Granger?" Hermione almost whooped from relief, "Thank you so much! And no worries, the party can go on without me, I'll just leave quietly." Sarvasi looked down at her and winked before grabbing her hand and pulling her on stage.

Hermione almost groaned when she realized they would expect her to say something, she didn't even know half of these people! Though a lot of them claimed they were on the same floor…Hermione pushed the thought out of her head as Sarvasi announced, "And now! What we have all been waiting for! Ms. Hermione Granger! Hermione refused to audibly groan as she stepped in front of the podium, "Well, hello, my name is Hermione Granger and I just wanted to thank all of you for coming and enjoying yourselves. I also wanted to thank St. Mungo's for honoring me with something that I will truly treasure the rest of my life." Hermione concluded, looking at audience who didn't seem to know if they should clap or wait for her to make a real speech. Hermione leaned back down towards the microphone, "that's all." The guest applauded her as she walked of the stage and started to sneak towards the door. She was practically at the door when a firm hand grabbed her and turned her around, "And where are you sneaking off to?"

Hermione turned around quickly, cursing herself for not just apparating, "Ron?" Ron laughed, "I must look different, Merlin 'Mione I'm only 3 years older!" Hermione looked away, "Yeah…about that, I am so sorry that I didn't keep in touch—" Ron shushed her, " 'Mione I missed you." He leaned down and grabbed her into a bone crushing hug. Hermione was sure a rib was cracking by now, she sputtered "Yes Ron, I missed you as well, why don't you sneak out with me and we can catch up?" Ron smiled sadly, " 'Mione I can't just leave." Hermione was confused, "Well, why not?" then it hit her, "Ronald you have a girlfriend?"

Ron hesitated, "Well actually…she's my wife" Hermione felt the words like a slap in the face. Had she really missed this much? Hermione nodded, "Ron, I am so sorry I didn't go to the wedding, when did you get married?" Ron smiled, "A year ago, in Paris. It was great, I invited you but I was only let down a little bit when you didn't come." Then it _really _hit her, she remembered the invite, it was white with pretty cursive. She also remembered that the she slept all day on the Sunday it was on. But what she hated the most was how, when she realized she just shrugged her shoulders and threw the invite in the trash, "Oh, Merlin Ron I am so sorry." She tried to remember the bride's name, it was the _least _she could do, "Well…er how is Lavender then?"

Ron smiled, "She's very _pregnant_" Hermione gasped, she had missed that too?! She was this close to hitting herself in the head with her purse, "Wow Ron! How many months is she?" Ron looked back over his shoulder towards the dance floor, "About six months, but tell her she looks like she's only four months into it." Hermione followed his loving gaze to find herself staring at a very pregnant Lavender waving madly at her. Lavender made—or more waddled, her way over to them, "Hermione it is so great to see you! How are you?" Hermione responded, noticing the way Ron looked down at Lavender when she was speaking, he loved her, "Oh I'm fine, but I really must go…I have a very early appointment tomorrow." Lavender's face fell for a bit and then she regained her smile, "Of course, you have to be very busy…I hope to see you soon…Hermione, don't be a stranger okay? Ronny needs you." Hermione nodded in promise as she walked into the cold night air.

As soon as she made her way outside she let go a sob that she had been holding back ever since Ron told her he was married. As she made her way to the park across the street she tried to hold back the tears. She needed sit down. When she finally made it to a bench. She began to sob loudly. She had missed so much in the last three years. Her friends had gotten married; their lives had all changed while hers stayed the same. She felt like the last three years of her life were a black emptiness. She was all alone, with no friends and it was completely her fault. She held her sides as three years of having and wanting nothing came out. All she wanted to do was move on and because of it she had not only missed out on a chunk of her own life but of all her closest friend's. She almost screamed out loud at the thought of all the memories she missed. She put her head down on the bench as she agonized over all the beautiful moments she missed. How many Weasley dinners had she missed? How many yearly Christmas quidditch games? How many times could she of been surrounded by family in friends instead of being alone and eating ramen on every holiday? She didn't want to move, the pain she had tried her best to hide form everyone was revealing itself. And what killed her most was that in the back of her mind she knew that this day would come, the day when she would reintroduce herself to society and have to face the agonizing fact that it had moved on without her. She closed her eyes as she felt the hardness of the bench below her and the cold night air that her gown couldn't protect her from. She fell asleep, her last conscious thought being that she was never going to miss a Weasley dinner again.

* * *

Draco opened his eyes the next morning. He didn't have the dream last night. He thought he should celebrate by going for a quick run before Hermione met him for coffee. He put on some clothes and made his way towards the door. He decided to take the run he usually took three years ago. It was through the park and back. He hadn't gone for run in three years and his normal route felt unfamiliar to him as he felt the wind blowing through his hair as he turned the corner and made his way towards the park. He couldn't believe he had stopped this, the rhythm, the wind in the hair—it felt amazing. He was going to have to keep this up. He began to run a bit faster through the middle of the park looking at the early birds reading the newspaper and eating breakfast. He smiled at how the same people he saw three years ago were here today, they all recognized him and smiled at him. As if welcoming him back to his own life.

He continued to enjoy the scenery as he made his way to some of the last benches. He slowed down though when he saw a huddle of people around one bench. His eyebrow disappeared behind his hair in interest, it was 7:00 in the morning. He reached the crowd and peered over an elderly woman shoulder. The woman turned to him, "She's been mumbling Lucius Malfoy's name for the last ten minutes."

When he saw who it was he pushed through the crowd towards the girl. She was in the same beautiful emerald gown she was wearing last night. She looked like an angel. He leaned down toward her getting down on one knee, "Hermione?" he whispered as he nudged her with his hand. She moved a bit and began mumbling but still, was not awake. Draco cleared his voice, "Hermione" he said it a little louder and pushed her a little harder. She groaned as she opened her eyes and screamed the most horrifying scream he had ever heard. He knew exactly why she was screaming too. He quickly grabbed her and apparated to his apartment away from the startled eyes of the group of people who had huddled around her.

* * *

A/N: Hey! Review! I really wanted to portray how devastated Hermione is about missing out on three years, I would love to know if I got that across ... (me, crossing fingers)


End file.
